Naughty Dream
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Bagi remaja tanggung, masa pubertas adalah hal lumrah. Begitulah yang dialami Sasuke, lalu apa yang terjadi saat Uchiha bungsu ini mendapatkan mimpi puber pertamanya? :-D /M Ranted /Lemon/Lime DLDR


**Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto**

**Naughty Dream**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Warning : Lemon/Lime/20+**

**.**

**.**

Manik hitamnya nampak memicing, ia mendesah sekilas sembari menarik nafas penuh kegugupan. Jemarinya sesekali mengepal, rintihan pun tak pelak lolos dari bibirnya. Desah nafas berat menguar, bersamaan dengan pekikan kecil kala seseorang di sana tengah bermain-main dengan riangnya. Sementara si pemilik manik _onyx_ nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencoba lepas dari rasa tak nyaman yang sekali lagi menyelimuti dirinya.

"sssh... Sakura... ah..." desahnya serak. Sementara sosok merah muda di hadapannya nampak menyeringai.

"Rasanya nikmat kan, Sasuke-_kun_~?" kekehnya dengan senyuman manis, sementara jemarinya yang lentik nampak meremas kecil sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana.

Sang pemilik _onyx_ kembali mendesah, kali ini nafasnya nampak memberat.

"Shhh... engghhh..."

Sakura merangkak di atas tubuh tegap itu, bibirnya yang mungil bergerak nakal menciumi dan melumat bibir tipis Sasuke yang seketika langsung membuka. Lidah mereka saling menari-nari, membuat benang-benang saliva tercipta dan meleleh di sekitar bibir masing-masing. Semakin panas dan panas, gairah yang memuncak menjadi bukti ketika sang gadis dengan manik klorofil itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan buah dadanya yang seketika menjadi lumatan habis sang lelaki bermanik _onyx_.

"Sshhh... Sasuke-_kun_~~." Desah Sakura menggoda, tangannya yang kecil merambat pada bibir kemaluannya, membelai-belainya sejenak dan memainkan jemarinya di dalam sana. Bergerak sensual, dan membuat lelaki yang tengah menghisap buah dada itu dengan nikmat nampak menegang sejenak ketika ujung jari sang gadis menyentuh miliknya yang berdiri tegak.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi "plop" pelan ketika Sakura menarik ujung buah dadanya dari bibir Sasuke. Sang Uchiha seketika langsung mengarahkan tatapannya ke bawah sana, tepatnya pada sesuatu berbentuk lonjong itu yang berdiri tegak mengacung dengan warna kemerahan, bukti ereksi gairahnya yang tengah dalam masa-masa puncak. Sementara ia hanya mampu mendengus tak sabar ketika Sakura menduduki pahanya. Tangan mungilnya sekali lagi memegang batang miliknya yang memerah, menegang sempurna yang kemudian tenggelam dalam belahan nikmat milik perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Ohhh... ahhh..." desah Sakura. Sementara Sasuke meringis menahan desahan yang terganjal di tenggorokan.

Ikatan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya nampak mengetat, membuatnya sesekali meringis ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan sisi tali yang membuat kulitnya terasa lecet.

"Akh... lepaskan saja... ah tali ini Sakura... kau membuatku uh... merasa tidak sabar!" protesnya. Namun Sakura hanya mendengus dengan kerlingan jahil.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_... aku tidak bisa melakukannya kali ahhh ini..." tolak Sakura dengan senyuman manis, perempuan itu kembali mendesah tak karuan sembari bergerak naik turun dengan ritme stabil. Membuat lelaki di bawahnya sesekali mendesis penuh kenikmatan. "Ah... selama ini... kau selalu mendominasi bukan?! Kali ini biarkan gadis manismu inilah yang memuaskanmu... enggh..."

Sasuke nampak kembali mendesis, namun akhirnya ia tidak mengeluarkan protesan susulan dan memutuskan menikmati pelayanan perempuan yang ia kasihi ini. Sesekali ia mengigit bibirnya, menahan erangan nikmat ketika bibir Sakura mengigit ujung dadanya yang kecoklatan sementara tangan mungilnya menekan perutnya yang kekar. Belahan nikmat milik perempuan itu nampak bergerak-gerak membuat Sasuke melenguh nikmat.

"Ahhh... aku... Sa-Sakura... aku..." Sasuke memekik pelan, miliknya yang berada di belahan Sakura terasa keras, penuh sekali dan siap melepaskan segala hasrat yang sejak tadi terus menggodanya. Sakura nampak menyeringai kecil dan bangkit sejenak sebelum kembali menarik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_! Penuhilah diriku dengan milikmu ahh Sasuke`~~" desah Sakura menggoda. Sasuke mendesis kecil.

"Ahhhhkk...!" terdengar pekikan dari bibir lelaki itu, bersaman dengan cairan miliknya yang memenuhi rahim Sakura. Membuat perempuan itu juga ikut mendesah nyaring.

Kemudian tubuh Sakura terkulai jatuh di atas tubuhnya, Sakura nampak menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan senyum manis.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." bisiknya pelan. Sasuke meraup udara banyak-banyak, ia nampak memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendesah sebegitu hebatnya, bahkan saat perempuan berambut musim semi itu tengah mendominasinya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, ia bergerak menuju perpotongan leher Sasuke, kemudian nampak menghisapnya pelan, membuat Sasuke memekik dengan desisan pelan.

"sssh... Sakura!"

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Shhh... enghh..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?!"

"Ahh..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?!"

"Engh..."

"SASUKE!"

"Ah... ARGH!"

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terantuk lantai, rasa pusing seketika langsung menyerang kepalanya. Manik onyxnya yang masih terasa berat perlahan mulai bergerak membuka, ia menatap heran sosok merah muda yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya dengan selimut biru yang berada di tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Eh Sakura?!" pekik Sasuke seketika, bingung melihat sosok gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, "Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga!" ucapnya.

Sasuke mengerjabkan maniknya sesaat sebelum memperhatikan sekitarnya dan tersadar bahwa ia berada di kamarnya, bukan sebuah kamar indah dengan dominasi warna merah dan merah muda. Sasuke juga tidak menemukan tali yang seingatnya tadi mengikat kedua pergelangannya.

"Ah, mimpi?" gumamnya kecewa. Ia mendengus pelan kemudian segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum bangkit sejenak.

Entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas dan mengerjab sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah bawah, tepatnya ke arah celana Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan ikut menatap arah pandangan gadis itu. Seketika wajahnya memerah sempurna, tangannya dengan cekatan menutupi bagian depan celananya yang nampak basah, apalagi ia baru saja sadar miliknya nampak bediri menonjol di balik celananya tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"AKH!" pekiknya frustasi sembari melesat menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sakura yang nampak melongo sejenak sebelum akhirnya gadis itu nampak terkikik geli.

"Hahaha... dasar Sasuke! Masih saja mengompol di usia segini. Terus dasar aneh, kenapa sampai mengigau tidak jelas pula." Kikiknya lugu. Kemudian gadis itu melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke menuju dapur.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke mengumpat-umpat dengan wajah memerah, tangannya meremas miliknya yang masih berdiri tegak. Memijit-mijitnya keras dengan penuh birahi, bibirnya nampak melengkung kesal sembari sesekali desahan meluncur dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan irama kocokannya yang semakin kencang.

"Ahhh! Mimpi basah sialaaannn! Tapi si _pinky_ itu benar-benar nikmat walau ternyata cuma mimpi!" geramnya. "Sialan! Aku ingin segera lulus sekolah, biar bisa kunikahi si _pinky_ itu kemudian aku bisa menggarapnya sepuasku!" desisnya vulgar.

.

Fin

.

**Pojok Author**

**Di sela-sela kebosanan, gara-gara baca ficnya Misaki yang "You" itu, jadi pengen bikin fic ranting M. Katanya fic yang "Gift" kemaren kurang hot ya :v wkwkwk**

**Wkwk sekarang nyoba bikin fic ranting M yang rada berani dikit. Ga perlu panjang-panjang karena awalnya fic ini hanyalah fic iseng, di sela-sela nahan sakit gara-gara kaki keinjek temen yang bodinya gemuk saat ngacir rame-rame pas mati lampu. (TT^TT)**

**See ya...**


End file.
